Naivete
by writer210
Summary: Shiloh Jones is a new reporter at the Daily Planet. She's completely clueless about the big city, let alone Metropolis. She meets all types of people in the city, including one special guy at the Planet. However, the city holds as many dangers as she does secrets. (Rating may change later)
1. Chapter 1

I tugged at the bottom of my khaki skirt. The fabric ran up every time I took a proper step. If this wasn't such an important day, then I wouldn't be caught dead in these clothes.

I looked up at the golden sphere statue. Once I enter this building, I will officially be an intern at the Daily Planet. This place gets bombarded with resumes almost every day. For them to ask _me_ to work for them, even if it's only as an intern, is more than a privilege.

I took a deep breath. This is it. You've got this. Walk in and start your career.

I took one step at a time. Once at the entrance, I placed my hand on the door handle. I gathered any stray thoughts, and opened the door.

Immediately, the hustle and bustle of the main office hit me. The sound of fingers hitting keyboards filled the room. Doors opened and closed all around me. Idle chatter about the weather and new coffee shops intermingled, completing the business vibe of the newspaper company.

I stood in awe of it all. Where do I even begin?

"Lois, you know we can't do that!"

I turned to see a woman with dark hair sitting at her shoulders walking down the hallway. A white haired man followed behind, visibly frustrated.

"But we're reporters!" The woman-Lois, I guess- spoke. "If we can't report on the news, what are we good for?"

The man shook his head.

"Lois-"

He noticed me. I tensed up as he looked me over.

"Can I help you?"

Shit, you're not making this easy. I gathered my courage.

"I'm Shiloh Jones. The new intern."

Each word came out with a stutter. Boy what a first impression. Luckily, Lois came to my rescue.

"So you're the new girl! I remember reading an essay of yours. What was it again? The deficiency…"

" _The newfound dependence upon superheroes,"_ I finished for her.

"Yeah, that's it."

The man next to her stuck his hand out.

"Perry White. Editor in chief."

I took his hand.

"Thank you for having me."

"You have potential," Perry says. "Make me proud, kid."

With that remark, he walks away.

"So Shye," Lois says, turning to me. "Can I call you Shye?"

I nod.

"Good. Come with me. I'll show you around."

I begin my tour of the Planet. Lois leaves nothing out. She tells me about their ten year old printer, warns me about the coffee, and introduces me to coworkers. It takes everything in me to contain my excitement. My dream has finally come true.

At the end of the tour, Lois guided me to my desk.

"This is where the magic happens. Or, at least, begins."

I stepped into my cubicle. A bit cozy, with only a desktop and a file drawer. Yet, it also resembled a blank canvas that I could manipulate at will.

"It's yours, Shye. Do whatever you want."

I nodded.

"This is amazing," I said. Lois chuckled.

"A few all-nighters and you'll be over it."

Her phone went off. She stared down at it, her face emoting confusion.

"I have to go, Shye. Explore. Just don't get in any trouble."

Yeah, because trouble is _my_ middle name.

After Lois left, I walked around the office. There are various choices of coffee flavors, which is always good. The restrooms were at the end of a hallway that was bound to scare me at night. Wait, is that a-

Without warning, someone ran through me. I fell against a wall.

Well, that's what I _thought_ , until the wall spoke.

"Are you okay?"

I jumped back. My eyes immediately drifted to the carpet.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall into to you and-"

"It's fine," The man said. "Don't worry about it."

The soft voice coaxed my gaze upwards. His chiseled jawline caught me by surprise, and the Sapphire eyes behind the bulking glasses pulled me in. When he brought out that million dollar smile, I knew what Lois meant by trouble.

I forced myself out of his gaze.

"I-I'm Shiloh," I said. "I'm new here."

He nodded in understanding.

"I've heard about you. You're some sort of journalism prodigy, huh?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it _that_ way."

"By everyone's word, I beg to differ."

Heat rose in my cheeks.

"Thanks, um…"

The man offered his hand.

"Clark Kent."

I took it and gave a firm shake.

"Thanks, Kent."

He flashed his smile again.

"Clark is fine."

As we let go, Lois returned from her business.

"I see you've met Smallville."

Clark cringed at the mention of his nickname. Lois chose to ignore that and leaned an arm his shoulder.

"Country boy over here has been here for a while," Lois said. "If he can get it, I'm sure you'll be fine."

Clark glared at her.

"What's that supposed to-?"

"Kent!" Perry's voice cut through the chatter. "Come see me now!"

Clark shrugged.

"I'm needed."

He looked at me one more time, gave me a courteous nod, and left me with Lois. Hopefully, I'd be able to see him again.

"He's single."

I jumped at Lois' voice.

"H-How did you-?"

She smirked.

"Trust me, I know."

Throughout the day, I collected everything I needed to be a reporter. However, I couldn't get Clark out of my mind. There was more to those blue eyes than he let on, and something in me wanted to know all of his secrets.

The sun dipped under the horizon as I left the Daily Planet. Not many people walked the streets. Most were at home chilling out and getting ready for the next day, just as I hope to. However, just as I had started on my way, a familiar voice called my name. I turned to see the man who's been populating my thoughts for the last eight hours.

"Hey Clark," I said. "You're here late too?"

He nodded.

"Don't worry. I enjoy it."

He sent his beautiful smile my way. God, is he trying to kill me with that smile?

"I'm glad you do."

I glanced down at my watch.

"Well, I have to get home. Goodnight, Clark."

I turned to leave.

"It looks like we're going the same way. I could walk you home."

Just my luck.

So Clark ended up walking me through the late night Metropolis streets. All different types of lights wrapped around the pristine sidewalks. People of all kinds passed by us in light jackets. The small country town I grew up in doesn't even compare to this place.

"A lot to take in?" Clark asked.

I nodded.

"There's so much here. Much more than where I grew up."

"I know the feeling. I came from a farm."

I stifled a laugh.

"You don't look like a farm boy."

"Don't judge a book by its cover."

We came across an intersection. One led to a dark alleyway while the other stayed on the main road.

"Which way?" Clark asked.

The alley gave me chills, but staying on the main road would take an hour longer. Reluctantly, I pointed towards the alley.

"That way."

Clark stared at my anxious form. I shrunk a bit under his gaze. Then, without warning, he hooked his arm around mine.

"Shall we begin?" He asked, a dorky grin on his face.

I had to keep myself from screaming. Is this guy an angel? Why is he so perfect?

I collected myself. Wait until you get home to fangirl.

I tightened my grip around his arm and nodded, smiling.

"Let's go."

We made our way down the dark path. The smell of rotten garbage wafted through the alley. A tall hooded man passed us. His eyes lingered on me. If Clark didn't come, who knows what could have happened.

Eventually, we did reach my house. I gave Clark an awkward smile.

"Thanks for walking me."

He shook his head.

"It's the least I could do."

For some reason, we stood there in a comfortable silence. I enjoyed the small conversation under the summer stars. His presence calmed me more than I thought it would.

"Well," Clark sighed, "I should be going."

My heart dropped, but I gave him a smile anyway.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow Clark."

He waved at me one more time before walking away. As I watched him leave, I wondered how lucky I was to meet a guy like him.

 _Hello there! This is my first fanfiction on here in a while. Thank you for reading, and please give me any criticisms you have._


	2. Chapter 2

Public transportation is not my friend

The crowded bus isles, humid air, and a pungent odor didn't sell me on this whole "inner city closeness" idea. Having to stand in between an old woman and a weird guy were not one of my concerns when choosing to work here. If I had known, it would have made the decision a lot harder.

The old woman shifted closer, pushing me into the man. He looked down at me with eyes that I couldn't quite read. It chilled me.

Suddenly, the bus came to a hard stop, nearly flinging me out of my seat.

"What was that?" someone yelled.

Another gasped.

"Hey, it's him!"

"It's the Man of Steel!"

Man of Steel?

I stood up. Maybe this could be my first story. If I could just get to the front and see the fight.

Turns out that the fight would come to me. A loud crash rocked the bus, sending me to the window closest to the fight. After making sure I was okay, I stared outside.

A single man stood in the street. His long red cape flowed in the wind. As he turned, his ocean blue suit glistened in the sunlight. One loose strand of hair hung from his swept back hairstyle. A red S sat proudly on his chest.

People whispered all around me.

"There he is."

"He's magnificent."

"Superman."

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. No newspaper could replicate the strength he radiated... He was beautiful, mesmerizing, and dare I say it,

Super.

He stared at the people in the bus. After a while, our eyes met. He seemed surprised about something, but recovered quickly. His gaze made my cheeks burn.

After giving me a small smile, he flew off into the morning sky. It only took the butterflies in my stomach to convince me of my newfound love.

The hustle and bustle in the Planet was louder than ever. Writers and journalists shouted Superman related headlines left and right. Every time they said that name, my heart jumped. No wonder people loved him so much. He's like a god. He may actually _be_ a god. Those eyes and that solid chest are near perfection.

But I still have work to do. And I'm pretty sure someone asked me to make coffee for them just now. I stood up and made my way to the coffee machine. I grabbed a Styrofoam cups and filled it with the raw coffee. I set it down and added the cream. The swirls reminded me of the curves in Superman's jet black hair. All of the little intricacies, like waves in-

"Skye, the coffee!"

I pulled my hand off of the dispenser. I barely made it- coffee sat right at the brim.

"That was close," I sighed. Then I realized whose voice warned me of the danger. Heart racing, I said, "Thanks, Clark."

He chuckled a bit. "Your welcome."

Clark handed me a top to the coffee cup. I took it. Maybe I should try talking to him.

"Did you hear about what happened earlier today?"

He glanced over at me.

"About Superman saving that bus full of people?"

He picked up a coffee cup of his own.

"It's the only thing I've heard the whole day. And after a few years of days like this, I got used to it."

I hope I never get used to it.

I shook my head. What am I thinking? Superman doesn't have time for me, some newbie reporter. He's probably more into someone like Lois. Pretty, adventurous, stubborn, independent. Almost the exact opposite of me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Clark asked. Worry radiated from his expression. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just hope I get to meet him someday."

Clark's expression dropped a bit, but quickly came back up as a smile.

"This is a pretty small city. I'm sure you'll see him in no time."

Someone called for me. That's when I remembered the coffee in my hand.

"I have to go Clark. This coffee needs delivering."

He nodded.

"See you around."

I turned and walked away. I hope they like their coffee lukewarm.

 _Sorry about taking so long with this chapter. I've been revising the CRAP out of the first chapter after getting some really helpful advice. I honestly don't know when I'll be done, so please stay tuned. Thanks for reading! Please leave some constructive criticism!_


End file.
